


Just Desserts

by Inell



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Dominance, Established Relationship, F/M, Rough Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-10
Updated: 2014-10-10
Packaged: 2018-02-20 15:50:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 501
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2434388
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Inell/pseuds/Inell
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Pansy realizes she went too far when the last of their guests leave.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Just Desserts

**Author's Note:**

  * For [tamlane](https://archiveofourown.org/users/tamlane/gifts).



> Written for a prompt at [Humpathon](http://hp-humpdrabbles.livejournal.com/170203.html).

Pansy realizes she went too far when the last of their guests leave. It’s not her fault that her friends generally stay away from their dinner parties unless she forces it, which she didn’t this time. It’s bad taste to have a bunch of goody goody war heroes and heroines sharing roasted chicken with children of Death Eaters, after all. When they’re all talking about their good deeds and patting themselves on the back for being such upstanding citizens, she has to find a distraction or else she might vomit at the table, which is uncouth.

“Don’t give me excuses,” Neville says tightly when she opens her mouth to speak. “You behaved like a common slag, Pansy. Licking at your fork as if it were a prick in your mouth? Lapping at your wine as if you were tonguing an arse? Slipping off your shoes to rub your foot against my crotch? Those are inexcusable actions. You knew it would make me feel uncomfortable and unable to enjoy visiting with our guests.”

“Your friends. Not our guests,” she points out, shivering at the wicked look in his eyes as he stalks towards her.

“I said no excuses.” Neville reaches her and gives her a bruising kiss that leaves her gasping for breath with swollen lips when he finally pulls back. “Turn around, Pansy.”

She licks her lips as she turns to face the table. There are goosebumps on her arm, and she can hear herself panting already. Anticipation and anxiety mixed together in the perfect combination for arousal when Neville gets this way. He shoves her against the table, and then he pushes her dress up, getting it out of the way.

“You’re such a whore. Your knickers are soaking, and I haven’t even touched you yet.” Neville’s voice is deep and husky, and she bites her lip hard when he strokes the curve of her arse and rubs his fingers against the damp crotch of her knickers. “You teased me all night, made me debate whether I should just take you right there in front of all of them, maybe let them have a go when I finished. Too bad I don’t share. You’re my whore, and it’s time for your punishment for being a teasing slag.”

Neville moves quickly, keeping one hand on her back as he tugs her knickers down and uses his feet to widen her stance. She’s still wearing her heels, which makes her the perfect height to fit comfortably over the table. She hears him lower his zipper, and she feels the fabric of his trousers against her bare arse as he pushes into her with one deep thrust.

“Look at you taking it all and wanting more.” He continues to talk, saying things that would make his friends blush and gape in shock, fucking her hard and deep until he comes. When he’s finished, he pulls out of her, laughing when she whines. “Teasing whores don’t get to come. Remember that next time.”

End


End file.
